


Familie

by cricri



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Possibly Slash (if you squint really hard), Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Auf jeden Fall ist das wohl die Antwort auf die Frage, die er sich vor ein paar Tagen gestellt hat - warum in Gottes Namen er eingewilligt hat, mit den beiden zu campen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Gefängniszelle  
>  **A/N:** Enthält Originaldialog. Ein erster Versuch in meinem ältestens Fandom. Ich bin leider nicht dazu gekommen, die Szene nochmal im Original zu sehen. Aber es war das erste, was mir bei dem Prompt in den Sinn gekommen ist.  
>  **Zeit:** 35 Minuten  
>  geschrieben für 120_minuten.livejournal.com

***

"Das ist eine neue Arrestzelle, Captain. Vollständig ausbruchsicher. Sie wurde von der intelligentesten, einfallsreichsten Person getestet, die sie finden konnten."

_War ja klar, denkt Leonard, während Spock eine Kunstpause macht und eine Augenbraue fast unmerklich einige Millimeter hebt._

"Er hat es nicht geschafft zu entkommen."

_Er schüttelt den Kopf, während er den beiden zusieht, aber es ist nicht viel Bestimmtheit dahinter. Trotz der verfahrenen Situation, in der sie stecken, und der durchaus realen Gefahr, fühlt er sich mit einem Mal besser als seit verdammt langer Zeit._

"Diese Person hatte nicht zufällig spitze Ohren und ein Talent dafür, ihre Schiffskameraden in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?"

_Es ist ganz genauso wie früher, so als wäre keine Zeit vergangen, als hätten sie nicht Jahre an entgegengesetzten Enden der Galaxie verbracht. Und er fragt sich, wie Jim und Spock diese Zeit ausgehalten haben. Wenn man sie jetzt so sieht, kann man sich das nicht vorstellen. Er weiß, wußte schon immer, was Spock Jim bedeutet. Und wenn er es vorher noch nicht wußte, weiß er spätestens seit der Zeit, als Spock in seinem Verstand herumgespukt hat (und an die er sich nur sehr ungern erinnert), ebensogut über die Existenz und Beschaffenheit von Spocks Gefühlen Bescheid._

"Er hatte spitze Ohren."

_Kaltblütiger Bastard, von wegen. Und er selbst - er selbst gehört auf eine Art und Weise, die er noch nie genau benennen konnte, dazu. Jim ist sein Freund. Und Spock ... Spock, das ist komplizierter. Auf jeden Fall ist das wohl die Antwort auf die Frage, die er sich vor ein paar Tagen gestellt hat - warum in Gottes Namen er eingewilligt hat, mit den beiden zu campen. Jim und Spock sind Familie. Auch wenn Jim das höchstens betrunken und Spock nie aussprechen würde._

"Was ist das für ein Geräusch?"

_Dagegen kommt auch kein vulkanischer Halbbruder an._

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hier gibt's das [Gif zur Szene](http://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/124639562371/3-dazu-hab-ich-meinen-ersten-tos-versuch)


End file.
